ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tethra
Tried a few different strategies on these formor NMs. Kept having trouble with the DD/mages getting picked off as soon as they touch the NM. Finally we had one that worked very well, which involves using 3 tanks to hold the NM and a group of SMN/NIN to spam bloodpacts while using shadows to survive the retaliation. Yuanlung 07:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) The strategy we've been using was to go and clear the bombs first as best as possible before aggroing or engaging Tethra. Then have Rangers TP it basically until its dead. With enough rangers Tethra dies before any of the bombs repop. Having at least one(1) whm stay up on the ledge to avoid breakga is a good idea. --Hitoma 22:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Removed "verification needed" from the breakga line. It indeed uses breakga. I don't have a SS as we were a little too busy at the point, but here is a snipet from my log file: (07:00:12)Yuanlung starts casting Sleep on the Ignis Djinn. (07:00:12)Tethra starts casting Breakga. (07:00:14)Hosshiy starts casting Utsusemi: Ni on Hosshiy. Yuanlung 14:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) =Blue Mage= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v176/Mitsukai_Hawke/taru1.png Just a picture verification for those that Tethra is also a Blue Mage (or at least has Blue Mage characteristics). Picture is from BlueGartr Forums. --Mitsukai-Hawke 02:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Killed it with 2 BLM/nin and 1 monk/nin as primarly DD and whm,rdms,plds all /nin bouncing hate. Its magic is weak, stonega III would do about 200 damage. Bring an additional melee to take care of bombs faster. Notes on this mob: Haste will not overwrite its slow. Appears to be immune to physical damage and healed by magic/other damage when it's casting (had holy bolt effects healing it during casting, damaging it otherwise). --Katoke 17:23, December 12, 2009 (EST) Damage immunity and spellcasting NM appeared to take LESS but not NO damage when it was casting. NM also appeared to gain immunity to damage when elemental magic was being spammed on it. Even while no one was casting on it, and while it was not casting, hit for 0s, even Sneak Attack, even though elemental magic was damaging the NM immediately before and after melee attack rounds. Ate meat just to be sure it was not an attack issue, never once landed Sneak Attack for damage while we were spamming elemental magic. This leads me to believe that every time elemental magic is cast on him, he becomes immune to damage for a period of time. --Arivale 21:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) 5/25/2010 fight w/ alliance Position of drop down is very South open area, Take north hole/drop-down in room. Went in cleared half room of bombs when puller got NM aggro, alliance drawn in. started off shaky because of drawn-in/aggro, but here is new plan. Really simple win if done correctly, 1. DO NOT use Job abilities during fight, easy to give damage if not leveled. Do all JA before 1st attack/aggro. '2. have three paladins get initial aggro, make sure to stay in mid distance away from mob at all times (if any member to far will draw-in). ' 3. While PLD's have aggro, only have melee go in when NM not casting, if you see NM casting get far away from PLD's to not get hit w/ AoE magic casts. Have bards and cor. do accuracy songs because NM has decent evasion. Will cast slowga, be ready for long delays. '4. Have black mage group only for bomb repops and raises. You dont really need /nin subjob for blm as long as they dont cast on mob, stay outta range and No problem. ' ''5. While the unleveled NM was getting hit for around 110 with my warrior, 210 w/ KingsJustice. Stay outta range till see NM swinging staff around, while he's casting I would run off, faster to get healed then to die and be weakened. Have less than 700hp run away till get healed, NM GA4 spells will kill. We got NM down to 35% before party wipe with NM aggro/draw in b4 rdy, not bad, just be rdy when pulling bombs incase this happens to you. Metria/Drakonlire <